Couple's Bay
by Queen Yuuki
Summary: The turtles, April, Casey, and the girls go to a love resort called 'Couple's Bay'. April finds her new friend, Avery, at the resort and gets jealous. Casey finds the girl of his dreams, but she leaves him for someone else. The turtles and their girlfriends have some relationship issues. Why is Avery at the resort? Who is Casey's dream girl? And why are they having problems?
1. Chapter 1

**_Couple's Bay_**

 **Darlek: This is my new story! And I will be writing this way!**

 **Turtles: Hope you have fun!**

 **Darlek: Also, this has Casey's pairing! I finally did it! In the next chapter of the Q &D they will appear.**

* * *

 ** _A morning surprise_**

All the girls were in Seline's room watching a romcom (romantic comedy) when Mikey burst through the door. "Guys! You won't believe it!" He shouted turning the television off. All the girls groaned at this and glared at the energetic turtle who was grinning from one side of his mask to the other. "Well? Aren't you gonna ask what you won't believe?" His grin disappeared as all the girls just glared at him. Finally, Malei broke the silence.

"Well, Mikey… we were at the best part of the movie… soooo…" Malei was interrupted by Seline who got up.

"Mikey, we don't want to know! Okay!? We were having a great time until you came in! So… a-b-bye!" she replies shoving Mikey out the room.

"Uh… Seline? Did you have your medications today?" Gracie asked her best friend pouring two white pills into her hand and handing them and a glass of water to her. Seline took her pills and thanked Gracie. The girls continued watching their romcom.

* * *

Mikey was about to knock on their door when Raph came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "So? Did you tell them? Are they packing?" He asked his younger brother who turned to him with tears in his eyes. "Huh? What's wrong Mikey?"

He looked up to Raph. "Seline… said rude things to me that really hurt my feelings, bro. You need to break up with her. This is the third time this week… and it's Wednesday!" Mikey walked away dropping ten tickets. Raph picked them up and walked into the room.

"Raph!? What're you doing?" Seline ran up to him and saw some familiar tickets in his hand. She gasped with joy. "Are those tickets to 'Couple's Bay'!?" She then squealed with excitement as she hugged him tightly. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"About that… uh…" He trailed off. "Um… We have to start packing now! Donnie has something that can make us human! Start packing. See ya soon." He handed everyone one ticket and walked to the lab.

* * *

"Did you break up with her?" Mikey asked his older brother smiling at him.

"Uh… yeah… she wasn't too happy." He lied, but Mikey didn't realise that he was lying to him. He just smiled even happier. Just then, Leo walked into the lab.

"So where's Donnie?" He asked. "I want to take mine to my room so Gracie doesn't see me." He blushed at the thought as Donnie walked in holding four flasks filled with purple ooze.

"You guys ready? This is going to hurt." He said giving each turtle a flask of oozing purple stuff. Donnie walked to his room, same with Mikey, Leo, and then, Raph.

* * *

They emerge from their rooms looking themselves up and down. Leo short, red, hair and wore, a checkered shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse. "Woah… I like so weird." Next Raph come out with spikey, brown, hair, a plain, white, T-shirt, faint, ripped, blue jeans, and white converse. Donnie emerged next, he had white hair, a brown coat, black shirt, and black tracksuit pants.

"Seriously? Why is my hair white!?" Mikey came out last. "Finally dude- WOAH!" He had short, blonde hair, stubby beard hair, black coat, white shirt, black jeans and black slip-ons. "Dude! You look like…um… Pewdiepie? That's his name right?"

"His real name is Felix. And, I do too!" The girls came out of Seline's room with fully packed bags. They stopped and stared at the turtles. Malei, Gracie, Seline, and Dakota squealed as they hugged their boyfriends. "Dakota! Look! I'm one of the most handsome men in the world!"

"Eighty-ninth… but I still love you!" Dakota kissed Mikey.

"Let's go! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!" Seline jumped up onto Raph who caught her and they both laughed.

"Fine… let us pack first! I'll call April and Casey and tell them!" Leo said pulling out his T-phone.

* * *

The boys and girls were at the airport boarding the plane to the resort. Mikey, Dakota, Gracie, Leo, and April took one plane, while Raph, Seline, Donnie, Malei, and Casey took another. How will the plane ride go? Find out in the next chapter of…

 ** _Couple's Bay_**

* * *

 **Darlek: Sooo? Tell me where I need to improve but this was stuck in my head for sooo long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darlek: Hello! I thought through this chapter really hard and I hope you like it! So let's get started!**

 ** _The plane ride_**

Everyone on plane one (Mikey, Dakota, Gracie, Leo and April) had no issues and nothing happened to them badly, but, of course, everyone on plane two (Raph, Seline, Donnie, Malei and Casey) Caused such a racket, that they got no complimentary foods, couldn't use their electronics, and couldn't even speak to any other passengers, or attendants until they landed. Here is how it went down:

Raph and Seline sat next to each other in the front seats on the left side, Donnie and Malei on the other side. Casey, sat behind Raph (who was next to the window), no one sat next to him… Seline was checking out a catalogue while listening to one of her playlists. Raph was staring out the window trying to fall asleep. Donnie and Malei were watching the T.V on the wall. Casey was just, well, being Casey! He was starting fights with Donnie, trying to hit on Seline, kicking the back of Raph's seat, hitting on the flight attendants, and, being really loud. Raph had to apologize a couple of times because of the racket Casey was causing. As the flight was half way to its destination, the captain made an announcement saying that everyone in the group with Casey cannot make any more racket or they get no more complimentary food and wouldn't be able to speak to the other passengers or flight attendants. "Babe, this is the WORST flight ever! I thought we would be going with April and not weasel over there!" Seline growled to Raph. Her eyes were glowing red from anger.

"Seline, medications. Gracie gave them to me so I could give them to you." She handed Seline her two white pills. "Uh, excuse miss…" Malei squinted at her name pin, which read, 'Brittany'. "Brittany, could I please pay for some water?"

"Two dollars, take it or leave it." She had a Boston accent and was chewing on gum. Malei rolled her eyes and paid, Seline took the pills and water.

"I'm sorry Bae, it's not my fault. When we're at the resort you can pummel Casey all you want! Your right with that, correct Casey?" Raph turned around to face Casey.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want sexy Seline." He was talking in his sleep again. Raph put his eye mask over his mouth so they didn't get in anymore trouble.

"Thanks babe! You're the best! Could you please wake me up when we get there?" Seline asked Raph cuddling him.

"Ugh… Sure!"

"Cool." She yawned causing him, Malei, and Donnie to yawn too. She cuddled up to her boyfriend falling asleep soundly.

* * *

"Fifteen more minutes of our flight to California. Those people who are going to Couple's Bay please when you leave the plane take a right not a left. Thank you for co-operating!" The captain's voice echoed softly through the plane so he didn't wake any of the sleeping passengers. Raph had just finished watching eight episodes of this show called 'Reality Superstars'. It stars wrestlers from WWE behind hidden cameras. Raph had to admit though, he liked 'Total Divas' better, which stared the girl wrestlers of the WWE. Soon they'd be landing, so, Raph thought about waking his girlfriend up who was lying across his lap. He gave out a little chuckle to this and shook her a little. Seline opened her eyes which were glowing red.

"WHAT NOW HUMAN!?" She had a low, raspy voice, similar to a demons.

"Sweetie, we're landing soon. Wake up fully and not be a demonic spawn." He held her tight as she whispered a chant. What did Seline experience that made her demonic self-arise? Find out in the next chapter of…

 ** _Couple's Bay_**

* * *

 **Darlek: Yay! Done! Please check out ma Q &D! Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darlek: To know why I've been gone for a while, check out my Q &D! Don't forget to leave a review!**

 ** _A demonic encounter_**

Seline has fallen asleep and had remembered something that made her… demonic.

* * *

She was in her apartment talking to her friend Isa, when Avery texted. It said:

'Hey… uh, bad news… It's about Isa I've heard.'

'What about?'

'I wish I knew… but there's also something else, ttyl!'

Seline didn't think much of it at the time because it just sounded like a joke. Isa looked worried, she had read Seline's texts. "What was Avery talking about? What's wrong with me?" She got up from her bed and walked around.

"You'll be fine… now, when did Sam said she'd be back?"

"I don't remember… I think ten?" Suddenly, they heard the front door of the apartment open. "That's what he was talking about… Not good." Isa turned to the door.

"What are you doing!?" Seline shout-whispered. "That's a bad idea!"

"Not if I can stop them!" She runs into the lounge room… only to find that there is some people waiting, like, foot soldiers. "Wait… No! No! Stop! Nooooooooooooooo! Stop! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Seline could her Isa getting stabbed repeatedly… it sounded horrifying. She climbed out the window and ran to her "home". That's when she checked her texts. It was Avery and Sam. Avery's said,

'Bad news again… I don't feel the spark anymore, sorry… I wish it was different… loved you.' This made Seline not even care about what Sam said. So she stormed off into the night.

* * *

She woke up in the plane by Raph… making her remember Isa… Sam… and… Avery… "WHAT NOW HUMAN!?" She said in a low, raspy voice, similar to demons.

"Sweetie, we're landing soon. Wake up fully and not be a demonic spawn." He held her tight as she whispered a chant.

* * *

As they landed, Seline checked her texts and went to the one Sam sent that she never read.

'Seline? How's Isa? Tell her I'll be there soon! Ttyl'

'Seline… what happened… she's gone… DID YOU DO THIS!? Why Seline…?'

'Answer me… you did this… didn't you? You're gonna pay… badly' What will happen on the cruise? Probably something bad… Well, find out next time on…

 ** _Couple's Bay_**

 **Darlek: Cool? We cool? Good… BAI! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shady: Christmas cruise? What could be better?**

 **Amity: Christmas?**

 **Shady: Oh! Yeah! Chapter time! By the way, I started before Christmas… Sorry I put it off!**

 ** _Christmas cruise_**

* * *

"Dakota!" Shady ran to her. "Wait. Where did Malei and Gracie go?"

"Went home sick! Sorry!" She hugged me. "Come on! It's twelve days 'til Christmas! You know what that means?" She asked me with a huge grin on her face as the others joined.

"Uh… free food!?" Shady asked excitedly. She was waiting for Dakota to say yes, but all she got was a face palm.

"No… but! A CHRISTMAS CRUISE!" Dakota ran away pulling Mikey along with her to their bags. Leo and Donnie followed, leaving Shady, Casey and Raph alone waiting.

* * *

"We got them! Shady, here ya go!" Mikey said handing her a strange and mysterious bag as long as my black and gold, polka dotted duffel bag and my comic strip patterned suitcase.

"Uh… This one isn't mine… why'd you get it?" Shady asked concerned, peering into the bag, she zipped it up quickly and had a shocked looked swept across her face.

"We thought it was yours! What's in it?!" Dakota asked, trying to snatch it.

"It's someone's bag! Their name is Courtney…" Shady says as someone snatches it.

"HEY! Why'd you steal it?" A girl asks annoyed and another one comes up behind her (I am not describing Courtney and Amity…).

"We thought it was mine!" Shady defends herself. Leo and Donnie are love-struck by the girls.

"Well, sorry, we thought you stole it! You guys going on the cruise to!?" The other girl asked jumping up and down. "I'm Amity by the way!"

"Courtney, we're going on the cruise to the resort to find our true loves!" Courtney explained, charading a swoon.

"Well… um… we are! We're also going t-to… the um… r-reso-resort!" Donnie announced to Amity.

"Y-yeah!" Leo said to Courtney blushing. The girls giggled as Raph and Casey face palmed themselves.

"I've got a song to make you feel better," Shady revealed to everyone. She cleared her throat. "Let's go alreadaaaaaaaaay!" Shady sang running onto the cruise ship with everyone's bags levitating onto the ship. It was decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel. What will they do on the cruise? Will it be fun? Find out next time on…

 ** _Couples Bay_**

* * *

 **Shady: WOAH! Malei and Gracie sick!? Coincidence!? I think NOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shady: Obviously I have something to do with it!**

 **Donnie: Then what? You're writing!**

 **Shady: Uh… *hides the laptop* No I'm not!**

 ** _A very odd encounter_**

Everyone piled onto the cruise ship and went to their rooms. "Wait, Raph, why don't you stay with me and Dakota can stay with Shady? Y'know, since you broke up?" Mikey said snatching Raph's keys and handing it to Dakota.

"What's this about us breaking up!?" Shady demanded Raph to tell her, but he just stood there frozen. "F-fine… Then, IT'S OVER!" She said grabbing Dakota and walking off to their room, crying.

"Wait… if Shady didn't know then… how did you break up when you just did?" Mikey asked. As Raph struggled to say his words, Mikey just confusedly scratched his head and just shrugged it off.

"Raph, did you LIE to Mikey?" Leo demanded shaking Donnie off into their room, Amity and Courtney scurried off to their rooms whispering. "Answer me… or else." Leo drew one of his katanas.

"The hell-! Where did that even come from!? And… maybe I did! So what? Y'know I can kick your butt anyway?" He uttered. Raph had a huge, smug grin spread across his face, even though there was nothing to be smug about.

"It doesn't matter where I got it from! And lying to Mikey is a huge deal… do it again and Shady will know, you will be history." Leo walked into his room to find Donnie unpacking his clothes.

"That doesn't sound like the Leo I know… I'm going to figure out what that… 'thing' has done to him." Raph finished mumbling to himself, walking into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Who… me?" a voice was heard from the hall.

"Or me?" A second voice asked curiously. It was a deep voice, while the first was a girl's voice.

"Stop it… Mikey?! Can you-!" Raph's voice was cut off.

"Job done… let's go before more innocents come." It was the deep voice.

"I really didn't want to hurt him! He seemed nice…" The girl trailed off.

"I said come on!" And with that, a whoosh was heard and there was no more talk…  
What happened? Who was that? Why was I gone forever? Find out next time on…

 ** _Couples Bay_**

 **Shady: You Likey…? I mean… You Licky? I was a bit distracted by my book! Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shady: Hey guys! I have an announcement at the end of the chapter so I will not disturb you until then! Adios!**

 ** _Unexplained Injuries_**

The morning sun rose, droopily over the horizon. The team was still out at sea, on their amazing cruise… well, their NOT so amazing cruise! After everything that happened with Shady and Raph, everyone (except Courtney and Amity) just felt awkward around them. Especially what Dakota came across when she went to grab Mikey for their breakfast date! "Mikey wikey! I'm here for our-!" A high-pitched squeal shrieked across the suites of the cruise ship. "M-M-Mikey!? Oh no my poor angel… My sw-sweet angel! Why? Why would someone hurt you!? Oh… and poor Raph!" Dakota sobbed over Mikey's lifeless body.

"What happened!? I heard something…" Leo stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the sight of his two brothers, unconscious on the floor of the suite. Blood drying from their head wounds, and legs bent the wrong way as well as fingers. Dakota still bawling over the innocent human's body, Leo rushed to her. As Donnie came in, he called paramedics.

"Does anyone know who these bystanders are?" Asked one of the paramedics. His voice monotone, probably from the morning drowsiness.

"Raphael, and Michelangelo Hamato." Donnie answered simultaneously. The paramedic scribbled down in his notepad, him and another paramedic Lifted Mikey up onto a stretcher, while two others did the same to Raph.

"Thank you for your co-operation and calling straight away. We will get right back to you once we examine the attack wounds." The paramedic left Dakota to sob on the floor, every once in a while screaming out the word "Why!?" over and over again.

* * *

 **Three hours later…**

Everyone was by the pool when Donnie spotted the paramedics from earlier walking towards them. "So, how are they?"

"We can't operate until we're at the resort… I'm sorry. Do you know what happened? We've listed it as an 'Unexplained Injury'." A paramedic explains.

"No… sorry." Leo walks towards the bar, but before he gets there, Courtney stops him.

"Stop it Leo, it's not your fault."

"It is though… I told him that I'd tell Shady something important and he'd be history… I need to go." Leo walked off, head down in guilt.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in UnKnOwN lOcAtIoN…**

Flames grew larger and larger around Samansa and Avery. They entered the boss's lair and kneeled, heads bowed in respect. "We did it sir… we delayed the engagement." Avery smirked. "And with someone else's life on the line." Wait… Who's getting engaged? Will Raph and Mikey be okay? WHAT IS GOING ON!? Find out next time on…

 ** _Couple's Bay_**

* * *

 **Shady: Okay, well I am fundraising money for my school and it would mean the world to me if you donated here is the url:** **. /my-listings/entry/view/64622-shady-s-stall-of-fundraising** **  
Please copy and paste it into the search tab! Thanks! Have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shady: Hey guys! How are ya! I just went fundraising sooo yeah… also I just got an extra $10 online? Who was that?**

 ** _All is revealed_**

I awoke to the hard carpet sticking to my face. My blue hair in a frizz everywhere. I sat up, Amity lying on the bed, while I rolled out… again. This cruise has been horrible, first Raph and Shady, then Raph and Mikey. "Amity, you awake?" I knew it was a dumb question, but I got a grumble as a response. "Good, let's go get breakfast for everyone."

"In our pajama's?! No way am I leaving this room looking like this!" Amity protested, already heading to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as I picked out my clothes carefully. I heard the water turn on and Amity started humming peacefully. I decided I would wear a beautiful spring dress with flowers blooming all over it and sandals. Amity came out of the bathroom smelling exquisite and started changing immediately. "Ready! Love what you've done with your hair Courtney!" Amity complimented my blue hair.

"Thanks Amity! I love it too!" We left the room and walked out onto the deck to find we were at the resort. "What? We had five more DAYS at sea!" I walked over to Leo so he could explain what happened.

"Well, um… we had to take a shortcut to get to the resort faster for Mikey and Raph's sake! If we took any longer, they would be in a critical state, almost impossible to bring them back!" Leo explained. I nodded in agreement. It was pretty understandable.

"Your friends are in better medical care here, no need to worry for their health and safety!" The same paramedic from the past two days appeared and reassured us. "We will call if anything… unexpected happens. Oh! We've also found what happened! They we're sliced from the back and they both have spinal injuries. Sorry." He walked off into the resort.

"Great… JUST GREAT!" Shady screamed with anger kicking a nearby crate, shattering it into millions of pieces. She sighed. "Let's just go."

Avery and Sam met up with Sakura and Isa. "I'm in charge remember!" Avery declared. "So… Shady and Raph… She should've kept me." He crossed their names off a list with everyone's name on it.

"Next is… Mikey and Dakota!? How are we going to do that?! They're like the most adorable power couple ever!" Sakura whined.

"Well if they're the next couple to get engaged, they must go." Isa drew her demonic claymore. "Dakota's time." What are my old OCs doing? WHO DONATED!? What does Isa mean!? Find out next time on…

 ** _Couple's Bay_**

 **Shady: Sooo who donated… please review telling me! Also, Liked it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shady: Hey guys, there is a new poll on my profile please check it out!**

* * *

 ** _An Outrage_**

Shady stormed into the resorts spa with Dakota, dropping her bags off with Leo before. "This is just soooo peachy." She glared at Dakota with fire burning in her eyes.

"Uhhh… yeah, so Shady, why don't you just relax?" Dakota suggested, gesturing to a spa chair. "You really need it, y'know, after that." Dakota stuttered a bit.

"Anyway, I'd like the full treatment." Shady asked a staff member. "Please. And quickly."

 **Meanwhile at the pool…**

* * *

Courtney and Amity were in their bikinis, Donnie and Leo were playing Marco Polo in the deepest end of the pool. "I just hope they don't drown or hurt themselves. It's torture watching them play." Amity told Courtney.

"I know, I care about Leo, I hope he's not next like Mikey and Raph was. Maybe Shady's next! I mean, Raph was targeted, what if she's next?!" Courtney started hyperventilating. Leo and Donnie came over laughing. Courtney calmed down and ran up to Leo. "We have to go to the spa. Let's go!" Courtney started rushing to the spa while the others just stared at her wide eyed.

"Uhh… What?" Leo just stared off into the distance, picking up Shady's bags, Donnie picking up Dakota's. "Amity, what's going on?"

"Well, y'know how Mikey and Raph were targeted, Courtney thinks that Shady or Dakota are targeted next." Amity put away the umbrella and the towels. Courtney rounded the corner.

"Well!? Aren't you coming!?" She waited. The others exchanged awkward glances before rushing towards the spa.

 **Meanwhile at the spa…**

* * *

"Ahhh, Thanks D, this is the best. I feel a lot better-AHHH!" Shady winced as a blade pierced her insides, stripping the muscle, tearing her intestines. "D-Dakota…" Shady looked over to find Dakota's face pale, blood drenching the massage chair. Shady tried to scream, but blood rushed through her wind pipe.

"Shady… Shady wake up." Shady opened her eyes quickly, screaming. "Shady it's okay, what's wrong?"

"Uh… I'm just scared."

* * *

Isa ran into Dakota's room. She left a little chocolate on the pillow of both Shady's and Dakota's bed, but poisoned Dakota's, she snapped when Dakota and shady came in. "Isa!? I thought you died! How's it been?" Shady hugged her, only to be welcomed with a twisted blade in the small intestine. "R-really?" Shady trembled before hitting the ground, and hard. Dakota gasped, getting into a fighting stance, clenching her fists. She was making herself look fierce, but on the inside, she felt terrified. Will Dakota survive Isa? Will Shady make it? Is there now something wrong with Courtney? Find out next time on…

 ** _Couple's Bay_**

* * *

 **Shady: Sooo… yeah, poll, vote.**


End file.
